usa_logos_more_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of stores at Mall of America
Anchor stores * Big Lots * Bloomingdale's (opened in 1992) * JCPenney (opened in 1992) * Kmart (opened in 1997) * Macy's * Nordstrom * Sears (opened in 1992) * Target (opened in 1999) * T.J. Maxx/Homegoods (opened in 2017) Junior Anchor Stores * A.C. Moore * Dick's Sporting Goods * Giant Eagle * JoAnn Fabrics * Michaels * Party City/Toy City (opened in 2018) * Pat Catan's * Toys "R" Us/Babies "R" Us (opened in 1992, Babies "R" Us added in 1999) * Wegmans Banks * Citibank * M&T Bank * Mellon Bank * PNC Bank Stores * 77 Kids/American Eagle Outfitters/Aerie (opened in 2012) * Abercrombie & Fitch/Abercrombie Kids (opened in 1992, Abercrombie kids added in 2000) * Aeropostale/P.S. from Aeropostale (opened in 1992, P.S. added in 2009) * Bath & Body Works * The Children's Place (opened in 2000) * Crazy 8 (opened in 2008) * CVS * Disney Store (opened in 1992) * Dollar General * Dollar Tree * Express * Family Dollar * Foot Locker/Kids Foot Locker/Lady Foot Locker (opened in 1992) * FYE * GameStop (opened in 2004) * Gap/Gap Kids (opened in 1992) * Gilly Hicks (opened in 2012) * GNC (opened in 1992) * Gymboree (opened in 1992) * Hollister (opened in 2002) * Hot Topic (opened in 1992) * Imaginarium (opened in 1994) * Janie & Jack (opened in 2005) * Justice & Brothers (Opened in 2007,Brothers added in 2011) * KB Toys (opened in 1992) * Kids "R" Us (opened in 1992) * Land's End * The Limited * Limited Too * Payless ShoeSource (opened in 1992) * Rite Aid * Ruum American Kid's Wear (opened in 2013) * Sam Goody (opened in 1992) * Spencer's (opened in 1992) * Tony Hawk Gear Shop * Victoria's Secret * Walgreens * Warner Brothers Studio Store (opened in 1992) * Zumiez Food Court * AmeriMeals (opened in 1992) * Arby's * Auntie Anne's * Baskin-Robbins * Blimpie * Burger Chef * Burger King * Carl's Jr. * Dunkin' Donuts * Great American Cookies * Hardee's * KFC * Manchu Wok * McDonald's (co-branded with McCafe) * Panda Express * Rax Roast Beef * Starbucks * Subway * TCBY * Wendy's Games, Movies, Bakeries, Cafes, Restaurants, and More Restaurants * Applebee's * Benihana * Bob Evans * Buffalo Wild Wings * Chi-Chi's * Dave & Buster's * Denny's * Friendly's * Hard Rock Cafe * Hooters * IHOP * Kahunaville * Longhorn Steakhouse * Medieval Times * Miyabi Kyoto Japenese Steak & Seafood House * Olive Garden * Outback Steakhouse * Planet Hollywood * Ponderosa Steakhouse * Quaker Steak & Lube * Rainforest Cafe * Red Lobster * Red Robin * TGI Fridays * Tobacco Road Sports Cafe Mega Family Entertainment Restaurants * Applebee's World Family Restaurant and Tots' Play Park * Arby's World Family Restaurant * BK World Family Restaurant and Kids Club Play Land * Blimpie World Family Restaurant * BR World Family Restaurant, Ice Cream and Grill * Carvel World Family Restaurant * Chuck E. Cheese's World Family Restaurant and Indoor Play Area * DQ World Family Restaurant and Play Land * Denny's World Family Restaurant and Play Land * Domino's World Family Restaurant and Fisher-Price Play World * Dunkin' World Family Restaurant, Bakery and Deli * Godfather's Pizza World Family Restaurant and Salad Bar * Hardee's and Carl's Jr. World Family Restaurant * IHOP World Family Restaurant and Tots' Play Park * KFC World Family Restaurant and Little Tikes Tots' Play Park * McDonald's McWorld Family Restaurant and PlayPlace * Mickey's Kitchen World Family Restaurant and Disney Junior Play World * Pizza Hut World Family Restaurant and Little Tikes Tots' Play Park * Popeyes World Family Restaurant * Quiznos World Family Restaurant * Sbarro World Family Restaurant * Showbiz Pizza World Family Restaurant and Indoor Play Area * Subway World Family Restaurant * Taco Bell World Family Restaurant and Little Tikes Tots' Play Park * Wendy's World Family Restaurant and SuperBar Buffet Entertainment * A.C.E.S. Flight Simulation * AMC Theaters * Bally Arcade and Kids Play Gym * Club Disney * Discovery Zone * Jeepers! * Monster Mini Golf * Nickelodeon Universe (Formerly known as "Camp Snoopy" from 1992-2008) * Nintendo Entertainment Center * Sega Playport * U's Place * Zone 2600 Hotels and Resorts * Comfort Inn & Suites * Days Inn * Holiday Inn * Nickelodeon Hotel Mall of America Casinos Campgrounds Gas Stations * Exxon * GetGo * Hess * Mobil * Sohio * Speedway * Sunoco * Union 76 Category:Mall of America Category:Store lists Category:Lists